


Blackcat

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat Ears, Cat-like behavior, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Handwavy Magic, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis gets turned into a catboy. (Kinkmeme fill)





	Blackcat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1380808#cmt1380808).
> 
>    
> Noctis can still understand human speech and talk, but he fully believes he's a feline and is far from his normal self.;;

 

 

 

 

Noctis sneezed and almost dropped the flask he was using to draw electricity magic. Five heavy sneezes all in a row, and Ignis strode up to steady Noctis's hand.  
  
"This should be enough for now," Ignis said. "There seems to be beast fur scattered around here."  
  
"I'm not allergic to cats," Noctis said, damp-eyed and sniffling.  
  
"Well something around here seems to have your sinuses kicking up a fuss." Ignis handed Noctis his handkerchief to wipe up his snotty face.  
  
"Reeks of gods damn cat piss," Gladio put in, scanning the surrounding rock formations for any lurking beasts.  
  
"Is it like, mating season or something?" Prompto asked.  
  
"It seems a bit late in the year," Ignis started, and was interrupted by another series of sneezes from Noctis. "Come along, Noctis. The sooner we get you back to the Regalia the better, I think."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't have any empty flasks left anyway," Noctis said.  
  
"Great, I just realized we've probably been stepping in coeurl piss…" Prompto muttered.  
  
They made it back to the Regalia without further problems, and Noctis's sneezing bouts also trailed off as they got close to the highway. Noctis curled up in the back-seat, still clutching Ignis's handkerchief, and went to sleep.  
  
It was a balmy clear late afternoon, so they found a haven to camp at rather than spending extra money for accommodation elsewhere. They all went to their usual tasks, hungry and tired and eager to get settled in with least hassle.  
  
Only Noctis seemed disinclined to follow their efficient plan. Stretching and yawning, but still looking utterly lethargic, he wandered down to the lake shore, where he found a sunny spot on the warm stones to sit and gaze out over the water.  
  
Gladio called out to him once, but seeing that Noctis totally ignored him, he let it go. No point getting into a fight before dinner and annoying Ignis so much that he lost the desire to serve them anything but dry toast.  
  
As was his habit, Ignis kept a surreptitious eye on Noctis while he set up the camp stove and began to prepare dinner: breaded cutlet on rice with a side of coleslaw. Noctis sat on the rocks, his sleek hair shining in the late afternoon sun. He stretched his legs, combed through his hair with his fingers, flopped down on his side and curled up for another nap.  
  
Ignis smiled to himself. His prince should have been pulling his weight in setting up camp, but he couldn't begrudge him the enjoyment of relaxing in such a lovely spot. It was one of those beautiful calm summer days dipping into dusk—the lake surface and sky brilliant with colour gradients and velvety shadows. Prompto would no doubt take some wonderful photos in this area.  
  
When dinner was almost ready, Ignis called out to Noctis. Noctis perked up and looked back at Ignis, but instead of jumping up to run over and take his seat by the camp fire, he gave a playful shake of his head, and turned to face the lake again. Sighing, Ignis set down the tea-towel. He strode down to join Noctis as the lake shore.  
  
The moment Ignis stood over him, Noctis rolled onto his back, blinking up with a warm lazy smile and narrowed eyes. His loosely curled hands were held under his chin, a patch of white belly exposed by his squirming—looking all the world like a cat inviting belly rubs.  
  
"Noctis..." Ignis crouched down, and Noctis caught his nearest hand, drew it in and began to rub his face against it. Ignis frowned. Although Noctis could be very affectionate, he usually avoided public displays of affection. And all this rolling and rubbing was highly unusual behaviour. Far more feline than the sort of things his friends teased him about on a regular basis.  
  
Noctis gave a playful nibble to Ignis's fingers, and made a content rumbling noise deep in his throat. Almost like, a purr?  
  
"Astrals what now…?" Ignis muttered, a light panic threatening to take hold.  
  
Ignis could pride himself on keeping a cool head in most situations though, and this was far from the first time they had dealt with a strange status effect during their trip. Toad anyone?  
  
"Noctis, what's your date of birth?"  
  
Noctis paused in nibbling Ignis's hand long enough to roll his eyes, and mumbled, "30th August, 735."  
  
Ignis sighed in relief. At least one worry off his mind—if Noctis had devolved entirely to the cognitive level of a feline they would have quite a different problem on their hands. Lords and ladies of the astral plane give him strength.  
  
"Noct, come on, dinner's ready, and you should stop rolling around on the ground. The sun's almost down too."  
  
Noctis gave him a supremely unconcerned look, and tried to press Ignis's hand to his torso. "Belly rub."  
  
Ignis pushed up his glasses, and coolly said, "I cooked cutlet, and yours has a side of fluffy egg."  
  
Noctis sat up in an instant, eyes wide. "Baby egg!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Noctis scrambled to his feet, and jogged towards camp. Ignis followed close behind, worried that Noctis might try eating straight from the pan with his hands. However, Noctis just curled up on his seat by the fire and waited to be served. His muttered chant of "Food, food, food," had Gladio and Prompto giving him strange looks.  
  
"Uh, you okay there, buddy?" Prompto asked, waving a hand in front of Noctis's face.  
  
Ignis stepped in to explain, and got caught by Noctis clawing at his trousers.  
  
"You said food," Noctis whined.  
  
"Yes, yes..." Ignis petted Noctis's head distractedly and turned to the others. "Listen, his highness seems to be under some sort of status effect that is making him think he's a cat, or something of that kind. Now we don't have any elixirs—"  
  
"How the fuck?! Did a coeurl scratch him during that fight? Hey, Princess, you really think you're a cat?" Gladio shook Noctis by the shoulder.  
  
Noctis responded with a rather impressive hiss, and batted Gladio's hand away. They also discovered that Noctis's teeth had grown rather sharper.  
  
"The prince really is a cat. What a time to be alive..."  
  
"I thought he was just in a mood. But now that you mention it, he was trying to sleep on my lap in the car," Prompto said.  
  
"Yes, well, without curatives there's not much we can do right now. And he doesn't seem to be in any danger or discomfort. Status effects usually wear off on their own..."  
  
Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis's waist, glaring sulkily at Gladio, and watching warily in case he was about to be shaken again.  
  
"Awww, look at his cute little cat ears." Prompto leaned closer while cooing.  
  
"Ears?" Ignis looked down, startled. Had those been there before? They blended in so well with Noctis's spiky dark hair, but tufts of hair wouldn't twitch and flick like that. Gods help him they looked adorable and velveteen.  
  
Ignis reached to carefully run his fingers over one of Noctis's cat ears. It flicked reflexively to get rid of the ticklish touch. But as soon as Ignis combed his fingers through his hair, Noctis began purring again. He nuzzled his face into Ignis's stomach, then pressed his nose lower.  
  
Everyone heard him take a big sniff. After a second of remaining frozen, Ignis hurriedly pushed Noctis away and untangled himself from Noctis's arms.  
  
"That's quite enough of that," he said, voice strained.  
  
Gladio snorted with suppressed laughter and almost fell over a chair. Prompto's face had turned bright red. Their prince seemed to have lost all sense of shame and propriety in this state. Ignis would need to be vigilant. He was sure there was a PR disaster waiting to happen if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Noctis, stay here and let me get your food."  
  
He composed his ruffled feelings while he plated dinner. His face felt too hot. It was not like their relationship was a secret, but neither of them were much into public displays, and that—well, it had certainly crossed over the line of affection into wilder territory.  
  
But he managed to serve dinner calmly, and once Noctis had a plate of food in front of him, nothing else mattered to him for the next five minutes. Once he'd devoured the pieces of meat and licked up some of the rice, he fixed his beady gaze on Prompto's plate.  
  
About half the cutlet slices were still uneaten, and quick as anything Noctis reached out and snatched a big piece to stuff in his mouth.  
  
"Hey! What the hell, man. I was saving that," Prompto yelped.  
  
"Mine now." Noctis licked his lips and purred. To make his point he snatched away another piece, while Prompto squawked and tried to shield his plate.  
  
"Ignis, make him stop," Prompto whined.  
  
"Is this a fucking kindergarden now?" Gladio groused, but he was ready to shield his own plate from Noctis's greedy hands.  
  
"Noctis Lucis Caelum!" Ignis set his own plate down so he could grab Noctis by the scruff of his neck. Noctis went still and passive.  
  
Ignis pulled him, chair and all, to sit right beside his own chair. "There, now finish eating your dinner, or you're not getting any dessert."  
  
Noctis gave him a baleful look, but began picking at the rest of the food on his plate. In the silence that followed, Ignis settled down and tried to enjoy the fruits of his labour. Crumbed cutlet was one of his favourite meals after all, and he didn't need all this drama ruining it.  
  
After dessert, Ignis asked Gladio and Prompto to wash the dishes and keep an eye on Noctis, while he double-checked their curative supplies for an elixir, or something else that might work on lingering status ailments. Maybe smelling salts would snap Noctis out of feline mode? Though this was far from simple confusion.  
  
No elixir turned up even after he'd checked under the seats of the Regalia, and Ignis was wondering if it would be a terrible idea to have Noctis try to use elemancy right now. Very likely.  
  
Noctis was happy enough to stay sitting by the fire, washing his face in a way Ignis found rather unhygienic. When Ignis slumped back down in his camp chair, Noctis climbed onto his lap and tried to curl up (for which he was rather too big).  
  
Gladio and Prompto joined them around the fire, barely restraining themselves from recording evidence of the feline prince with phone and camera. Noctis seemed entirely unfazed, kneading at Ignis's chest, occasionally licking and nuzzling his neck and hands, and encouraging Ignis to keep petting him.  
  
"Um, am I the only one who wants to know if he has a tail?" Prompto leaned forward in his chair, stage-whispering as though Noctis couldn't hear clearly that he was being talked about.  
  
"Well…" Ignis had to admit he was a little curious. It seemed plausible, and if the tail was at all as cute as his kitty ears...  
  
"Let's take a  peek," Gladio said, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together.  
  
Noctis flattened his ears and hid his face at Ignis's neck. Gladio was not discouraged, and got as far as leaning over him while Noctis let out a long warning growl. Then he whipped around and spat, "My tail!"  
  
"Now, now, no-one's going to force you to show your tail," Ignis said, giving Gladio an admonishing look and shooing him away.  
  
"Fine, fine." Gladio held up his hands. "But you know you're damn curious too, Iggy."  
  
By the time they were ready to roll into the tent, Noctis was wide awake. He was sitting on Ignis's lap stiffly, darting his gaze out into the bushes surrounding the haven. He growled and hissed in the direction of any rustling, but made no move to leave the safety of Ignis's lap and the haven's runes.  
  
"Couch hunter," Gladio teased.  
  
Noctis regarded him sullenly, and then turned up his nose. His pupils in the dark nearly eclipsed his blue irises. The look he gave Ignis was strangely arousing and unfathomable. He climbed off Ignis's lap, and started to pace near the edge of the haven.  
  
"Hunt," he said decisively, all the energy bunching in his limbs while he prowled.  
  
"Why the hell not? We have a daemon mark on the list anyway," Gladio said.  
  
Ignis saw no particular reason to disagree. Sharing a tent with Noctis while he was this high-tension would be far from pleasant. A sleepy cat Noctis was a manageable cat Noctis. A challenging hunt would hopefully tire him out.  
  
As long as Noctis could use his weapons and follow their usual battle formations.  
  
"Noctis, can you summon your weapons?" Ignis asked.  
  
Noctis blinked at him, slowly tilted his head, and then drew a sword from the arsenal into his hand.  
  
"I guess we're good to go."  
  
"Aww yeah," Prompto jumped up and draped an arm over Noctis's shoulder. "How cute do you guys think kitty Noct is gonna be jumping around in a fight?"  
  
Noctis nipped his cheek in agreement.  
  
***  
  
Over an hour later they returned to camp. Sweaty, cold, muddy, and buoyed along by a lingering high of victory. Noctis was carrying something in his mouth he probably shouldn't be, but Ignis was feeling too indulgent to scold him. Noctis dropped the thing eventually anyway (beside Ignis's camp chair), and then resumed trying to rub himself all over Ignis.  
  
"Damn Noct makes a seriously affectionate cat. Are you sure he didn't get turned into a dog?" Gladio asked.  
  
"Hey, dogs are the best!" Prompto jumped in. "Or maybe chocobos..."  
  
Feeling the loud rumble of Noctis's purring against his chest, Ignis said, "Definitely a cat status effect."  
  
Once they remembered that there wouldn't be hot showers before bed, they kind of regretted camping, but they often made do with a pot of heated water and wash-cloths.  
  
As soon as the others began to strip, Noctis immediately pulled off all his clothes, while the rest stared speechless at the awaited reveal. Almost like an illusion cast by the shadows of firelight and night, a long furry cat tail  flicked around  the backs of Noctis's legs.  
  
Prompto made a high-pitched squealing sound and instantly scrambled to get his camera. "OMG that's so cute! Noct, buddy, can I touch it? It looks so fluffy ahhhhh."  
  
"I don't know what I was expecting," Gladio said.  
  
"Prompto Argentum, do not make me confiscate your camera," Ignis huffed, future PR nightmares on his mind.  
  
"Awww, but he's so cute. Don't you think we should have some mementos of this? I think Noct would like to know how good he looked as a cat boy."  
  
Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Headache intensifying. And yet, his face felt undeniably warm from looking at Noctis in this adorable form.  
  
Noctis was sitting with his knees drawn up under his chin, tail curled around his side and draped over his feet. He appeared to be basking in Prompto's attention.  
  
"Who's a good kitty~" Prompto crooned.  
  
"Me," Noctis said with full confidence and a smirk.  
  
Gladio rolled his eyes at Prompto fussing over the big kitty and Noctis lapping it up.  
  
Ignis let them be for a moment and got first go at the clean water to wash himself. When he was dressed in fresh clothes and feeling warmer, he felt ready to take on the remaining mess. He rolled up his sleeves.  
  
His duty as the prince's chamberlain told him to focus on getting Noctis clean and dressed; and not to keep staring at the way his cat ears flicked, and the sleek swish of a tail above Noctis's (very nice) butt. He pushed up his glasses and tried to hide his intensifying blush.  
  
Noctis was quite amenable to getting the mud off his skin and hair. Ignis took extra care to brush Noctis's teeth, though Noctis kept growling and trying to chew the bristles off.  
  
"Noct, stay still. I'm not letting you sleep in the same tent while your mouth smells like road-kill," Ignis said.  
  
Noctis gave him a wide-eyed hurt look, and let Ignis apply more toothpaste.  
  
While Ignis dried him off, Noctis tried to climb into his lap again. Unsuccessfully, as Ignis was crouching and there was no space for a grown human to climb onto without knocking Ignis over. And Ignis was not going to be pushed over.  
  
"No fair, why does he always want to sit on you now?" Prompto said, as his dedicated head rubs were ignored in favour of Noctis rubbing his face against Ignis.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that's because—"  
  
"Mate," Noctis purred.  
  
"I prefer the term 'partner,' or 'boyfriend'. But yes," Ignis said, feeling a blush spread on his skin.  
  
At the touch of Ignis's hand on his back, Noctis arched and flicked his tail high into the air.  
  
"Whoa, omg, bro, didn't need to see that," Prompto yelped, holding his hands up to shield his eyes from a full view of Noctis's presented ass.  
  
Ignis was also in no mood to let his prince's perfect little butt remain on such blatant display.  
  
"Now then, let's get you dressed, Noct," Ignis said, briskly bundling Noctis into an oversized hoodie that reached his thighs. "There's a good kitten."  
  
"I'm so going to tell him you called him kitten," Gladio dropped in.  
  
"As I recall, he rather enjoyed that in the past," Ignis said, unable to keep a smug look from his face.  
  
Prompto meeped. "Too. Much. Information."  
  
Before things could get out of hand, Ignis herded Noctis towards the tent. Noctis finally looked sleepy. He yawned, showing his perfectly sharp teeth (now clean and minty). Then he circled his bedroll several times, and curled up on the sleeping bag. Ignis tucked a blanket over him, while Prompto and Gladio settled into their usual spots in the tent.  
  
After Ignis had turned off the lamp and settled into his own bedroll, there was finally quiet for the night. Apart from Noctis softly purring on his chest.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if there's any IgNoct prompt you particularly want to see filled (mirumiruku @ twitter // niu.moe/@natsumachi). I'm deep in Ignoct hell...


End file.
